In the digital age, users use client devices to view articles and other primary content from many different publishers (e.g., THE NEW YORK TIMES, ESPN, YOUTUBE, etc.). Publishers often desire to show additional or supplemental content from “content sources,” which, in some examples, is in exchange for some amount of revenue. Content sources make supplemental content available to publishers through a content marketplace. Often, a content source wants to control the display of such supplemental content. Unfortunately, fraudulent publishers are also able to access the content marketplace, such that undesirable delivery and/or display of supplemental content may occur.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.